The present invention is directed to an emergency braking device for any vehicle, load or object pulled or secured by, at least, two cables subjected to tensile loads, which are identical under normal operating conditions. It is further directed to a shock absorbing device, which can be associated with the former device or with any other emergency braking device. Also, the invention is directed to any vehicle, load or object, which is pulled or secured by, at least, one cable, which is provided with an emergency braking device and which can be provided with a shock absorbing device.